A Great Night
by TheMonster
Summary: This is a one shot lemon about Sakura and Kiba. There really isn't much else to say. Honestly, there isn't even a plot.
Hey Guys. Warning: This is a one shot lemon. My first one, so I warn you about the quality. ~Enjoy

Kiba had quickly slipped off Sakura's leggings. Her milky white legs were visible even in the dark as she wrapped them around his. They continued to kiss, tongues folding over one another. His hands un-doing her shirt one button at a time. Once he had it fully opened he had a good view of her very light, very lacy bra. The lingerie surprised him.

"What? Were you expecting someone to see this?" He whispered as he pointed at the dark red lace.

"Well...one could only hope...I didn't know what to expect…" she sheepishly said and turned her head.

Kiba grabbed her chin and stuck his tongue back into her mouth. His large hands moved down to her breasts and he fondled each. Her nipples were erect and noticeable through the light material.

"This bra is basically pointless."

"It was meant...to be taken off." Sakura was blushing, but it was too dark for Kiba to know.

Kibra laughed in her ear. "Well, if that's the case."

He peeled the lace up and over her head exposing her smaller but supple breasts. He place both hands on her again, pushing her down on the bed. He hovered over her, mouths connected and played with her nipples.

"Kiba." She moaned into his mouth.

He kissed a trail down her neck and stopped at her chest. He drew circles with his tongue. She bucked a few times. Her thigh bumping into what was now a rock hard bulge. It only made her want him more, so she pushed herself closer to him. His hands moved to her waist and then the lining of her panties. He moved one finger over her. The fabric was already wet. He started to tug her panties down. When she did not object he almost ripped them off, curled them into a ball, and threw them off the bed.

Sitting there in front of him was the totally naked Sakura. He realized he still had his sweatpants on which he immediately took off and threw somewhere near the panties. He had generic boxers on and Sakura could see him ready. She laid there, legs somewhat spread and touched her breasts. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Kiiiiba." She almost purred.

He lowered his head to kiss her and put his hand over her.

"You're so wet already."

She took his hand and put one of his fingers inside of her. He pumped it in and out making sure to hit her clitoris. She gasped. She had masterbated plenty of times, but never had a man touched her that way before. He stuck two fingers in and tapped her with his palm with each pulse. She started to moan into his ear which only made him go faster and deeper.

"Kiba. Kibaaa. Kibaaaaaa." She nibbled at his ear between breaths and trailed her fingers down his back."

"Do you want more Sakura?"

She moaned "Yes" into his ear and bit down. Kiba's lips moved down her neck back to her chest. He circled them once again but this time he went down to her stomach and soon her waist. He waited above her. He looked up to see the desperate look in her eyes. She mouthed please to him.

His tongue was inside of her. He did soft, long strokes that turned into sporadic, quick movements. She couldn't help moaning out his name over and over, begging him for more or less or both. She could feel herself coming closer to a climax. She moved herself up and pulled him to his side.

"Move your legs over here."

He quickly caught on to what she was doing and laid next to her. She took his penis out as he continued to go down on her. She started at the tip and worked her way down. Slow movements. Her lips and tongue slowly sliding over his erect member. He started to moan into her in turn causing her to moan. She started going faster and deeper bringing out a shutter.

"I'm getting close." Her movements rapid. His just as rapid "to….finishing." They both finished almost in sync. Both gasping for air and moving away from one another.

"Oh god. I've never done that before." He gasped.

"Me neither." Both breathed heavily and moved closer to one another. They held on and soon were asleep.


End file.
